Patagonian Army
The West Patagonian Army (Ejército de la Patagonia Occidental) is the ground force of the West Patagonian Armed Forces. It is the base and pride of the Armed Force since it´s origins in the Revolution Years. The Mission of the EPO is the defense of West Patagonia and her interests through highly skilled and trained units, along with an effective strategy through complete leaders. The Mission itself is a circle-system, were every element is part of the next. History The origins of the EPO can be traced to the Revolution Years, when the Patagones Front fought against the Aberolian Army. The Core of the Aberolian Army was the so called "Guardia Máxima", a specialized unit that was meant to hold, protect and attack from the Ice Fields. They were pretty much an organization of priest-warriors. However, the vission about themselves changed, and the Guardia turned against it´s government in the Second Revolution. Holding the key to the domination of the whole terrytory, the Guardia allowed the Patagones to achieve victory after a year and a half of violent war. The Veterans formed the Chaos Unit, wich formed part in the first interactions of West Patagonia with the world. The Guardia was transformed in the Ice Duties Division, once the army was reorganized after the formation of the federal republic. At the beginning, the EPO counted on scrapped weapons of the post-apocalyptic economy that West Patagonia was. Even when Aberolia fought for the modernization of the Army, the main weaponry consisted of hand fabricated guns and repaired gear. The FAL became the core of many divisions and units. For a generation, the young aberolians were trained in the use of the FAL. By the years of the revolution, patagonians had started to add the FAL with a plasma generator, wich gave the FAL an energy coverage, higher speed and double type penetration. By the 3th, a modernization process took place. Weapons were bought to foreign powers, such as RPGs, missiles and new battle rifles. The FAL remained as the core of the army and the new weapons were left for specific operations. The EPO earned it´s heroes by the First West Patagonian Civil War (or plain-called "West Patagonian Civil War"). Through the Battle of Lago Blanco, Seargent Otaegui inmolated and allowed victory. A second war, this time after a time of internal crisis and terrorist attacks, was waged against the Eastern Tribes. It is also called "Civil War" becouse it is against the survivors of the first Civil War, and there were also internal engagements. The Eastern War involved international operations. Alterra, as limit country, helped with several number of operations within it´s territory against terrorism. In Afghanistan, covered aberolians were persued by the EPO when Shay invaded that country under the terms of an anti-terrorist operation. Nowdays, the EPO is recovering after the Messier War. in terms of specializations, it has given a huge leap forward by adding special mechanized units and equipment. The ARCHER system in the jewel of the new adquisitions and these are made on west patagonian territory. Rescently, the Zexian-Patagonian War has taken the EPO to the limit as the EPO elements fight against the zexian imperial fleets to defend the coasts. Equipment During it´s conception, the EPO mainly consisted on scraps of weaponry or handmade weapons (explosives, simple guns, RPG like weapons and missiles) that were the remnant of the tribal warfare before the Aberolian Empire and on it´s first days. Since the Aberolians were never able to modernize the army, these characteristics survived until the Confederation days. The gift by the Jedi of heavy body armours lead to the idea that the west patagonian weapons could not lead on the battlefield. Further relationships with Horizon lead to a modernization process of the weaponry. At the same time, the plasmed FAL was popularized and introduced into the EPO, later it´s technology was extended to the acquired weaponry. Finally, the FAL Pat became the official weapon of the EPO, being simpler to handle in the hard terrain, more balanced to allow march on mud and waterproof.